Not Before, Not Now, Not in the Future
by LeftClickMouse
Summary: Okay so someone said something about Percy being related to Sirens and him having an amazing singing voice which oddly gave me the idea for this fic so... It was originally supposed to have something to do with Punk!Percy but I kinda sorta dropped it, oh well. Percabeth OneShot.


He was just sitting up against the steps, only twenty feet away from her, writing in that old notebook of his again. There was plenty of things covering the cover and back, some band stickers and just random Vans stickers, and she could pick out the new ones he added on.

Percy Jackson, the best thing in her life. Ironically, a reminder of the worst moment in her life at the same time. The whole month had been foggy, just because of the shitty start it had. And the worst part was that she had no one to blame but herself. She just wished she had thought it out more than she had.

Annabeth had to walk right past him, too. She had to get into the school. She had to get to class.

She also felt the pulsing need to run up to Percy and kiss him. To smile at him and ask him how he's been. To see his face light up and see him smile at her. To see anything but the plain face he gave her now.

He pulled out a phone, tapping the screen a few times before putting it back down. Of course, he was listening to music. He never wasn't. He got a new pair of earbuds, she noticed. These were black chords instead of white, the dark blue buds barely visible because of his raven-black hair.

He was wearing a grey Vans t-shirt with a black and red flannel, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and some jeans with a beat up pair of vans.

She remembered the stupid fight, wincing slightly at how poorly she went about it. She had invited him over to his house and-

He was tapping his foot against the concrete, his hand moving to various points over his notebook.

She sucked in a breath, wanting to just melt into the sidewalk. She blew out air, along with her hope.

She walked towards the steps. Annabeth was hoping he wouldn't notice her, but also hoping that he would. She made it look like she was in a deep thought, which wasn't very hard to do. She saw him look over at her from the corner of her eye. She glanced down at what she was wearing, randomly feeling very self-conscious. Jeans and a loose top. She took a turn into the school and felt the door close behind her. Feeling Percy's stare leave her back, she turned back around at him. He was drawing a girl on his paper, shaking his head slightly. She couldn't even tell who he was drawing, but she also had a feeling it wasn't her.

Her heart dropped even further.

She walked to her locker, saying good morning to people she passed and waving at others. She almost passed her locker, thanks to how bad her head was throbbing. Her hands slipped out books before she headed towards homeroom. She stopped herself once she reached the doors, realization hitting her. She had this class with Percy. Of course the first day he comes back is the day home room is extended twenty minutes.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed the door open, walking briskly to a seat in the classroom and dropping into her desk. There were only about five other kids here at the moment. With more kids starting to pour in, she didn't even notice when Percy had come in and taken a seat about three desks away.

The teacher, Mr. Smith, popped through the doorway, "Good morning class!" he said, a lot brighter than he normally would have.

Actually, he was dressed a lot better than normal. He was wearing tan dress pants, a white button up shirt and a brown tweed jacket. He usually just wore a button up with the sleeves rolled up and jeans.

"Percy Jackson?" Mr. Smith called out.

Percy pulled his head up off his desk and looked up at the teacher, "Gavin Smith?"

A murmur of laughter swallowed the room, "Percy, please. Try not to be rude."

Percy licked his lips, "Yeah, ok."

"Besides, it's good that you finally decided to show back up today." Mr. Smith took a seat at his desk.

"The school called my parents and told them to make sure I was coming today."

"That's beside the point."

Percy sat up a little straighter, "Then what is the point?"

"Oh, you'll find out." Mr. Smith smiled.

Percy's widened his eyes, "Oh that sounds lovely."

Mr. Smith started talking about the schedule for today, since they were having twenty minutes cut out of their regular one. Annabeth had stopped listening, she was watching Percy out of the corner of her eye flip through his sketchbook.

She couldn't help but notice how different everything was now that she wasn't a part of his life. He talked different. Sure, he had always been on different levels with the teachers, but this was different. She felt like any other student just sitting in a desk wondering what it was that made him so sardonic toward most authority figures. And she doesn't like it.

She was too busy looking at his concentrated face that she didn't notice when a camera crew burst into the room, slide past her desk, and then aim towards Percy.

"What's up Percy, I'm Jeff Freedman, I work for Alternative Press magazine. We have a surprise for you today. Stand up for me, my man!" Jeff was talking to Percy through some microphone, who seemed surprised this guy was from Alternative Press. Jeff looked like an average teenager, except he was probably about 36; he was wearing a white v-neck and a black leather jacket with some black jeans and Vans.

Percy stood, looking confused, "What's Alternative Press want from me?"

"It's not AP that wants you." Jeff replied.

Percy pursed his lips, "So…wait, what?"

The door opened again and everyone's head snapped towards it, "Was that my cue?" a voice with a slight Jersey accent said.

Annabeth had to be honest, she had no idea what was happening. What's Alternative Press anyway? Who's the dude that just walked in? Why did Percy look like he was about to piss himself?

"No fucking way." Percy breathed.

"Actually, Gerard fucking Way." The man, who Annabeth was assuming was Gerard (fucking) Way, corrected. He was a different kind of person, she could tell. He had bright red hair that was almost as disheveled as Percy's, just Gerard's was sticking up sort of. He was wearing some weird blue suit with a black tie and a pair of raybans.

Jeff cleared his throat, "I'm assuming you're familiar with his work?"

All Percy could do was nod vigorously and swallow. A lot.

"Well kid, I heard you singing when you were filling your tank with gas maybe a week ago at the Shell station in Albany. I only heard it under your breath and a little muffled, but it sounded pretty awesome." Gerard crossed his arms, "I wanna hear what you got, maybe a little louder this time."

"Areyoukiddingme?" Percy said, almost too fast to be understandable, "We were at the same gas station and I didn't notice?"

Jeff cleared his throat, a little awkwardly.

Percy looked from Gerard to Jeff, "Wait, are you asking me to…sing or something?"

"Pretty much, man." Gerard replied.

Percy looked terrified, "In front of everyone?"

Gerard nodded again.

Percy laughed nervously then licked his lips, "Uh, I've never really sang in front of anyone before."

"Then now's a good time to start! C'mon, you don't have to if you don't want to." Gerard clipped the glasses to his pocket and slapped his hands together, "I think you have a voice that deserves attention, though."

Percy opened his mouth and looked around the ground, "I don't even know what to sing."

"Sing whatever you need to, whatever feels right." Gerard pressed.

Percy just smiled a little and looked up at everyone in the class. Annabeth could tell what he was feeling, she knew him that well. He was probably feeling nervous, scared. But, _damn_ , she really wanted to know how his voice sounded. If him just muttering was enough to make a professional singer do all of this, well, Annabeth really disliked not knowing.

Percy took a breath and closed his eyes.

 _Holy shit_ , Annabeth thought, _when was he gonna tell me he could sing?_

Annabeth got lost listening to Percy's voice fill the small classroom. His voice bounced off the walls and flooded Annabeth's ears. She was…astonished. Surprised. Amazed. Every synonym for those words.

Percy pulled his eyes from the ground and stared around. Everyone in the class applauded, and Percy just stood there, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Annabeth had no idea, she felt so stupid. She had been dating him for almost a year and a half and she had never knew he could sing like that. She had been best friends with him for close to six years and she hadn't known

She felt even more stupid than she had this morning about breaking up with him last month.

Gerard clapped Percy on the back and shook his hand, "I told you, a voice worth recognition."

Percy wiped at his mouth, "Nothing compared to yours, sir."

Gerard laughed slightly, "Listen man, I'm nothing special. I had my time with the guys, and now it's ended," Percy winced slightly, "You've got something special in you, I can see it, but I'm just some jerk from Jersey with a passion for music. Just 'cause I followed my passion doesn't make me better than you. The sir is not needed." he smiled.

Annabeth already liked this guy, she felt bad for not knowing who he was.

Gerard laughed, "Now, why don't you finish your school day here and we'll meet back up at your house today. Do you do any school sports or something?"

Percy chuckled slightly, "No, I quit."

Gerard raised an eyebrow but said nothing, "Alright, we'll be back to pick you up and swing by the studio. We won't be having you record anything yet, we're just gonna see what you can do. No pressure."

Percy looked awestruck, he couldn't keep the goofy smile off his face as he and Gerard talked. Annabeth could tell this was someone Percy really looked up to, someone she could most definitely look up to. She made a mental note to Google him later or something.

"And, as a plus, you know of my intentions of a solo career?" Gerard asked Percy.

Percy swallowed, "Yea, not in MCR anymore."

Gerard looked taken back, but he shrugged it off, "Right, I'm going on tour pretty soon. Based on what you've done so far, I want you to be my opening on tour. All tour."

Percy's eyes widened, "What?"

"Record a couple songs at the studio in the city, we'll see what we can make happen." Jeff cut in.

Percy couldn't even say anything. He let out a muffled laugh and clasped his hand over his eyes, throwing his head back.

"Alright, this is our time to go. You got anything to say, ask?" Gerard asked Percy.

Percy relaxed a little and let out a sigh, "Why are your teeth so small?"

Gerard looked at him for a second and then put his head down. He shook with laughter, "I like him, Jeff. Let's keep him."

The camera crew left, Jeff and Gerard in tow.

An awkward silence filled the room for several seconds before anybody said anything after the door closed.

"Well, I'm sure you're glad you're parents forced you to come to school today. Are they waiting for you today?" Mr. Smith asked.

Percy licked his lips and took his seat, "My mom's working."

"And you're father?" he pressed.

"Took off when I was just born, so he should be about six feet under in the Albany city cemetery since about last week." Percy looked up at Mr. Smith and gave him a blank face, void of any emotion.

"Is that where you've been lately?"

"I was gone for like two days for something else, I was ready to come back, but I got a phone call saying big D had a heart attack, mom and I planned out and organized stuff, buried him last week."

"Did you speak at his funeral?" Mr. Smith pressed.

Percy licked his lips again, this time drawing his bottom lip in between his teeth, "No. I guess like father like son, I didn't stick much longer after they dropped him into the dirt."

Annabeth didn't like this. She should be the one asking Percy these things. She should be the only one to hear these things from him. Not the entire class hearing in on a heart to heart between Percy and Mr. Smith.

"You know, I don't get it," Percy bit down on his bottom lip again, "Why should I be so upset about someone I only talked to for about an hour in total, you know?" Percy drew his eyes to his desk, and it took every ounce of self-control no to fling herself over there and hug Percy and tell him everything would be alright.

For somebody so smart, she could really be stupid.

He took a deep breath, "Anyway… Are we doing anything else in this class besides this?"

The bell rung before Mr. Smith could answer.

Annabeth couldn't believe her own bad luck. She made a stupid, impulsive decision that cost her everything she held closest in this world: Percy. She had been planning on how to fix the relationship she ruined, and now Percy was going to think she only wanted to get back with him because of this singing thing.

Her luck could literally not get any worse.

The entire class pushed out of the door, Annabeth being one of the last few stragglers to get out. She caught Percy out of the corner of her eye having a conversation with Mr. Smith.

"-didn't know what had happened, Im sorry. I never meant to put you on spot in front of the class."

Percy chuckled, "It's alright, Mr. Smith. I don't mind."

Mr. Smith smiled, "Good, congratulations Percy. I hope your life comes with great success from now on."

Annabeth probably imagined it, but she could almost feel Percy's stare on her back as he said; "Me too."

* * *

After school, Annabeth googled Gerard.

The familiar search engine popped up on her laptop screen, and the words: "Gerard Way" were immediately typed into the small bar. She clicked images, and almost immediately wished she hadn't. Sure, this guy wasn't bad looking when he popped up in homeroom this morning, but he definitely had those pictures that most adults would be ashamed to have of them on the internet. As far as Annabeth could tell, this dude went through a heavy makeup phase. He had more of that gunk on his face in one photo than Annabeth had ever put on in her entire life.

"Gerard Way 2016" were the next words typed into the search bar.

After scrolling through google and various informational websites, Annabeth had prolonged her homework till after ten. But as far as she could tell, Gerard had been the lead singer of a band called My Chemical Romance. They formed after Gerard witnessed 9/11 in 2001, then broke up twelve years later. Three years ago, apparently. Gerard launched a solo career and has a new album out, something about Aliens?

Anyway, Annabeth had always had a pretty good taste in music. She had never been a huge fan of dubstep, but she could always appreciate a good baseline. Not after this, though. A guitar was going to be forever part of her playlist. This album, MCR's most famous, was amazing. It was called The Black Parade, and Annabeth had never heard anything like it. It was, amazing. Amazing, amazing, amazing.

She fell asleep that night to the hum of a hard chorus.

* * *

The next day Annabeth was nervous. She had put on decent clothing, she was comfortable, dressed in her snug blue jeans and a black knit sweater this time. Annabeth's clothing was a lot of things, but diverse was not one of them.

She saw Percy sitting on the school steps again, earbuds in his ears and running his pencil across his battered, stickered notebook. He was wearing a loose black shirt with dark jeans and his vans, a beanie hung off the back of his head.

Annabeth decided that no matter how much she loved Percy's hair, she would always love the look of him in a beanie.

She also noticed how much all the dark clothing made his eyes pop out. The sea-green relaxed her and started a small wave of anxiety in her chest at the same time. She missed his eyes more than she wanted to admit.

Damn, Annabeth missed Percy himself more than she wanted to admit.

"Alright, Percy!" Grover hollered down the hallway.

And Percy smiled - an honest smile that Annabeth hadn't seen in ages – and turned toward Grover, "G-Man" he laughed.

Grover clapped Percy on the back, "Dude, I heard you were back!"

"Yeah, glad to see you man."

"Bro! When the hell were you gonna tell me you had a voice like that? It's awesome!"

Percy blushed, "Yeah, didn't ever really know it, I guess."

They talked more of Percy's singing and about what Grover had been up to lately. Apparently Grover had gotten pretty serious with his girlfriend and had plans to move into an apartment with her at the end of senior year, which was only about six months away.

An awkward silence, then Grover said in a hushed tone: "Have you talked to her yet?"

Percy's face went serious, "We've already had this conversation. She made it pretty obvious how she felt. Annabeth-"

"What? No, I meant Calypso."

Annabeth felt like somebody punched her in the chest. With a hammer. That had a spike on it. And popped her heart. Who the hell was Calypso?

Percy sighed, "I mean, I'm not gonna lie, she was pretty and easy talk to, ya know? But I wasn't gonna stay in Hawaii with her. I couldn't just leave everything like it was."

 _Hawaii?_ Why was Percy in Hawaii? Annabeth thought he was at his father's funeral this past month?

"So how was Hawaii? Dad give you the house out there?" Grover asked.

Percy sighed, "Yeah, gave it to mom in the will, but you know how mom is. She won't take charity. She's marrying Paul, anyway."

"That's great. The dyslexic's step-dad is the English teacher." Grover smiled.

Percy let out an airy laugh, "You're an idiot."

Annabeth slammed her locker a little harder than she actually wanted to. Percy and Grover whipped their heads in her direction.

She ducked down, texting Piper to meet her out in the front for lunch.

"I finished that drawing of her, though." Percy told Grover, "Yesterday on the steps out front."

Annabeth stopped in her tracks; that's who he was drawing yesterday.

"Why do you ask about Cal anyway?" Percy handed Grover the drawing.

Annabeth knew she had no reason to hate somebody she'd never met, but that didn't stop her from scowling. Cal…what kind of nickname was that?

"Cause, she's switching schools." Grover looked at the drawing pleasingly.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Switching where?"

"She's coming here."

* * *

Annabeth can count on one hand how many times she's been extremely jealous.

When her dad first married her step-mom when she was seven and had dedicated almost all his time to science, Susan, and her step-brothers. When Thalia made a new friend named Luke and she spent all her time with him. When Annabeth developed a crush on Luke and then he started dating Thalia.

And last but not least, when she found out that Percy had run off to Hawaii only to have a fling with some girl named " _Cal_ " and then leave her, just to draw her and have her come running back.

Annabeth clicked her phone off, "Piper, I could literally not be madder at myself right now."

"Well I'm pretty sure it's not helping that you keep watching his music video." Piper ran a hand through her hair and stuck a fry in her mouth, "Repeatedly,"

They were sitting in the back of some Mcdonalds, maybe thirty minutes left in their lunch period.

Annabeth stared at the black screen of her phone for about thirty seconds before clicking it back open and watching again. It was just him, pure and honest Percy, sitting in a recording room and singing. He really was amazing. She didn't understand why she was so stupid. She just wanted to go back to when she broke up with him and punch herself in the face.

She couldn't even hear the words he was singing because of how loud it was in the restaurant.

"I'm gonna sit in the car and finish this, Pipes." She said.

"Annabeth, you made your decision. It was probably for the-"

"No." Annabeth cut her off, "It wasn't for the best. I'm miserable Piper. I just…" She trailed off, gathering her words, "I'm gonna finish this in the car."

She walked outside, climbing inside and slumping into the driver's side. She turned the music up full blast, letting his voice do all the relaxing for her.

 _I can be the way you, wanted me to be._

 _But you're leaving, and I miss you, you know._

 _You could be the mountains, I could be the sea._

 _Cause I've been tearing us apart. And I miss you, you know._

 _Talking in your sleep when you're all alone._

 _Waiting on me, to come back home._

 _I can see you walking far away, and I don't know how. So I'll just wait._

 _Are you happy? Are you happier?_

 _Yeah you know me. All the years I've been around._

 _And the fears that you found out._

 _I'm still waiting._

Maybe a week ago, Annabeth might have believed that song was about her. Now? All she thought about was that stupid Calypso girl. All she could think about was how many drawings of her had filled the empty pages of Percy's sketchbook, where Annabeth was supposed to be.

All she could think about was how this was all her own fault.

* * *

Calypso showed up, and Annabeth had never been happier.

No, she still felt a swell of something in her throat every time she passed her in the hallways, but it was no longer jealousy or anger.

Calypso had come into school arm and arm with Leo Valdez. Annabeth sorta knew him, but only because he was basically Piper's brother. Apparently Leo had some history with her and had been raising up money working at some auto shop to fly her and her dad out here, but when her dad got into some legal trouble, Calypso had nowhere to go. Leo flew her alone out with the money he had raised up for the both of them.

They were pretty much going steady. Which meant that she and Percy pretty much wouldn't be.

Even after that problem had panned itself out, Annabeth still had a huge one swelling in her head. How would she and Percy ever just become _friends_ again? She tried to remember why she had ended things between them. At the time, they were mistakes and annoyances that she couldn't get out of her head. It was the same qualities in him that she had fallen for, but then all of a sudden she hated them. She had found his obliviousness adorable and something to laugh at, but she had begun to grow tired of having to explain things to him. His need to always be doing something worth remembering and his spontaneity had swelled up her adrenaline, a feeling she could get used. Then, she grew lazy. They had just crawled on the roof of his apartment complex two hours ago, now he wanted to take her to the beach? Couldn't he ever just sit still?

And now? Annabeth was drawn into his obliviousness again. And as she watched him make plans with Calypso, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Grover to go to Montauk and stay in his family's cabin, she missed the random trips the two of them would go on.

"What about Annabeth?" Annabeth's head snapped over to their conversation as she heard Piper say her name, "Is she coming?"

Percy looked like someone had stabbed him in the shoulder, "Um," he sighed, "Look, I would love for her to come. But don't you remember? She hates me. I don't know what happened, we were going great. She just… didn't see her 'something permanent' with me. Remember all that? I'm sure all of you do. You know what she said."

"Percy, she was going through a lot of stuff at that time that you don't understand-"

"You're right, I don't understand. But I should've been the one she vented to, not you. I should've been the one that knew what was happening in her life, but towards the end of our relationship she just started blocking me out."

"So, were just gonna go." Leo butt in, walking away with Calypso and the others.

"I'll see you at lunch," Jason pecked Piper on the cheek.

Percy ran a hand through his hair, "I miss her Piper. So much more than you'd ever imagine. But she made it clear where 'we' stood. I wish I could share what's happening in my life with her more than anything, but she just doesn't want to hear it."

Piper smiled, "I think you might be wrong about that."

"What?"

"You're still in love with her."

"Of course I am, she's not the type of girl you just get over."

Piper reached into her bag, "Then maybe you should go talk to her. Invite her to the beach with us, I'm not going unless she goes."

Percy sighed, "But what if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Trust me, she does."

Annabeth's heart did a tap-dance, and Percy made his way over to her at the end of the hall. She did a little mental check. Breath? Okay. Clothes? Too late to change. Hair? Oh Gods, he was almost here. Normally, Annabeth wasn't the type of girl to freak out over these things, but Percy and she hadn't talked in so long, she wanted it to feel right.

"Um, hey." She heard him behind her.

It took a moment for Annabeth to respond, because _holy shit he was finally talking to her again_. She turned around, and she couldn't help the sweet smile on her face. She breathed out a, "Hi."

"So, I was just inviting everyone down to Montauk for the weekend, I wanted to know if you – uh – wanted to come?" he stuttered, running a hand over his forearm where a…

Tattoo. He had a tattoo. It was of four roman numerals: 3, 6, 1, and a 0. Her mind reeled, why did he have that? What did the numbers even mean? Why did it make her feel so flushed?

She shook her thoughts from her head, "Yeah, yeah sure. I'd love to."

Percy cleared his throat, "Really? You seemed to hate my beach trips before."

And there it was. She knew he was gonna be upset at some point, she was just praying he wouldn't be. "Percy, look. I never meant it like-"

"No, it's cool. What's done is done. I'll see you at the beach, Wise Girl." He turned to start walking away.

She felt like someone put the world on pause. "What'd you just call me?" She felt a blush creeping up her neck.

He turned back around, "Uh, I'm sorry. I forgot you didn't like that anymore. Force of habit, my bad."

He rubbed his neck sheepishly, and Annabeth couldn't help it. She reached out and pulled him into a hug, burying her face into the crook of his neck. And, yeah, it took a couple awkward pats on her back for her to finally realize how awkward this should have been for her.

But it just wasn't.

She relished in the comfortableness of his body, and the familiarity of his scent invading her senses. She didn't want to let go. But after ten seconds of awkward patting on the back, Annabeth let go, smothering her cheeky smile into a small grin, "You know," she smiled, "I wouldn't mind if we brought the nicknames back." She hesitated, "Seaweed Brain."

He smiled, but only his mouth turned up. His eyes looked like they were hiding something.

And that's when her mistake really hit home. A year ago? Annabeth would've been able to pick him apart and either know exactly what was wrong or get him to tell her. Now? She didn't even know where to start. And this just made her wonder how much else Percy had been hiding from her. She had known the boy for almost seven years and she had just barely found out he had the voice of an Angel.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but forced it shut.

She reached out to grab his hand before she even knew what she was doing, "Percy-"

And she felt the sudden jerk of his hand from hers. "What are you doing, Annabeth?"

She made a confused face, but she knew where this was going, "What?"

He took a breath, "Is this because of the singing thing? Because I never thought you'd be so shallow-"

"No!" She tucked a curl behind her ear, "No, its not like that! I just…" She stopped herself. She just what? Made a stupid mistake? Let her parent's relationship dictate hers again? Kept looking for something permanent even though she had already found it? She shook her head, and the curls she had just tucked behind her ear fell loose.

But before she could fix it, Percy's hand shot up and tucked it in for her.

His fingers lingered on the back of her ear for a while longer than necessary, and Annabeth could see the regret in his eyes. She wanted to fix it, so she reached her hand up and grabbed his wrist.

"It's not about the singing thing, at all, Perce." She stared into his eyes.

He clenched his jaw and pulled his hand back, "I'll see you at the cabin, Wise Girl."

He turned and walked away, but not before throwing one last glance over his shoulder.

* * *

At this point, Annabeth wasn't sure if they're last exchange had made her happier with the way things were going or sadder.

If possible, it seemed like Percy was avoiding her _even more_. Annabeth didn't know what to do, and all this thinking was definitely affecting her. Her grades were slowly dropping, her interest in the things going on around her was nonexistent, and she just couldn't seem to throw herself into her architecture anymore. She carried around her pocketbook in her bag at all times just in case she had an idea, but lately? Nothing.

And Percy seemed to be getting better and better every day. Like nothing was even happening. Like Annabeth's whole world wasn't falling apart. Like it wasn't his fault even a little bit.

Annabeth sighed and threw her pencil down. It _wasn't_ his fault. That's what sucked about this. Annabeth let herself think way too much about what happened with her parents and was too afraid it would happen to her too.

He had a new video out, and what the fuck do you know? He plays the guitar too. And not in the way that took a month of skipping school to learn, it was obvious that he'd been playing for years with the comfortableness he sat strumming a guitar in. And when AP posted a new video of him on the Youtube channel they gave him, she learned he had the same talents with a piano.

And yet, even when they were together, he still hadn't told her – or given the slightest clue. It made her wonder: how long had she been acting tired of him? Did he really not feel comfortable enough to share all this with her?

She wiped her brow, then swiped at it as she left a streak of lead on her face. She stared at the design in front her, before taking the canvas off the hook and stashing it in a corner of her room where hopefully no one would find it.

* * *

Okay, so, maybe Annabeth was stressing out a little bit.

But who could blame her? She didn't know what to wear. Yes, a cliché and totally girl thing to say, but at this point, Annabeth didn't care. Percy would be here with Jason and Piper within the hour. She paused before blowing out an air of defeat and dialing Thalia's number.

All Annabeth heard was a snort on the other line at her question, "Hell if I know, but hey, why don't you ditch the beach and come to this festival with me?"

Annabeth laughed at her words before clicking the end button and tapping Piper's contact.

"It's cold, we won't even be swimming, just wear a sweater and jeans. How difficult can it be?"

Annabeth snorted, "Easy for you to say, Ms. I-can-wear-a-Hello-Kitty-shirt-and-still-look-great."

"Annabeth, stop tripping. You already got the boy once, so chill." Piper sighed, "Look, I gotta go, Percy's here. Just come in your birthday suit and he'll be yours before the end of the day."

Piper clicked the end button before Annabeth could respond.

She huffed in annoyance before realizing Piper's rushed advice was usually the best advice, so she slipped on some jeans and slid socks on before standing in front of her mirror and staring at her reflection in defeat. She was dressed from the waist down, but she just couldn't find a shirt. Hey, at least she found a clean bra, right? She rested her head against the mirror and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hey you ready? Your dad let me-" Percy popped his head into the half open doorway, pushing it open and stepping in.

"Oh fuck me," Annabeth groaned, trying to cover up with her arms.

Percy covered his eyes with his hand, after staring at Annabeth for a while, "well, if you insist" he joked.

Okay sure, it was just a joke that Annabeth knew he'd say to even Leo, but her heart still fluttered. Who could blame her? They dated for a year and still just hadn't slept together. Not like she didn't want to or anything, she was just scared of getting pregnant or something that would happen like that – especially with her bullshit luck.

She gave a quiet laugh, "Chill, it's not like you've never seen it before."

Percy cleared his throat and put his hand down, "different, I liked to look at what was mine before, you're your own now."

Her mood fell at that, and she turned back towards the mirror trying to hide it. She glanced up at his reflection and watched him study her from across the room while he pressed the door closed. She looked down at her hands and forced herself to stop watching him.

"Well, you might as well help me pick out a shirt. Flannel or a sweater?" She turned around, and jumped slightly, surprised.

Percy stood right in front of her, like _right_ in front of her. He locked eyes with hers and hesitated before bringing his hands up to rest on her bare sides. He let out a relaxed sigh and rested his forehead against hers, "how about you just wear that?" he said quietly.

Annabeth swallowed, before running her hands up to his chest and resting them there against his shirt, fingering his collar, "what about Piper and them?"

"I have a room in the cabin, they can get the living room"

"No not that, they're waiting in the car, aren't they?"

"Let them wait."

He closed his eyes but didn't move, they stood like that for a couple seconds while she watched him have a mental debate over what he should do next, but Annabeth just couldn't take it anymore. She leaned up and kissed him, sliding a hand up from his chest to the back of his neck. He kept his hands at her sides, drawing crossed patterns against her back with his fingertips. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him as he walks her to her desk before placing her down on top it. He kisses her and all she can think is _finally_. She buries her hand into his hair and relishes in his scent and completely loses herself in him and then-

Her bedroom door opens and Jason walks in.

"You guys fucking in here or- _oh_." He steps out just as quickly as he had entered.

They pull apart and stare at the spot Jason stood just a second ago. Her eyes widen as she realizes what just happened, "Um,"

Percy's head turns back to hers, and she feels slightly giddy when she sees his swollen lips. He swallows, "Um, so…"

He steps back from her, and she immediately registers that his shirt is off – when did that happen? He pulls his left hand sheepishly up to his right shoulder and (blame Annabeth if she's staring) she's reminded of the first time they kissed so long ago and she feels… comfortable. Like they never broke up in the first place. It's when his hand moves from across his shoulder and back to his side that she remembers the tattoo. She wants to ask about it, about the random numbers and why they're in roman numerals, but she just can't. It's basically a permanent reminder of how she cut him out of her life. And she hates it. It's just a tattoo, but she's never hated anything like she did that stupid little probably meaningless tattoo on his skin.

"Hey, um…" His name dies on her lips, so she takes a breath and tries again, "What's with the um, the tattoo?"

And then she remembers summer camp when Grover had convinced her to go when she was like eleven or twelve. She had met Percy there. He had been in cabin three, and she had been in cabin six. And she remembers getting so close with him that summer and becoming great friends, and also remembers asking him what the chances must have been to have met each other. He had said one out of zero, and it made no sense so much that Annabeth cried laughing. III,VI,I,0.

He swipes at it and presses his mouth into a tight line, "Yeah, it's… nothing."

She feels an awkward silence coming in and decides that they've known each other far too long for this and slides off the desk. She steps towards him and pauses in front of him. He has his eyes trained on her but nothing like she's used to. She reaches a hand to his tattoo and looks down at it, when he tenses under her she expects him to grab her hand but he places a hand on her shoulder instead and-

Pushes her away gently. She steps back and brings her hands back to his side. They don't say anything, and Annabeth feels her eyes burn.

Percy looks down, and side from the burning sadness that covers his face, he looks like the same Percy he was before he left, "I think you need to put a shirt on" he says, before he bends down to pick his up and slips it over his head to walk out the door.

Annabeth stands alone in her room and tries to forget everything she's done wrong.

* * *

She sits in the passenger seat across from Percy driving. She can see the hem of the white shirt that was just rumpled on her bedroom floor moments ago under an NYU hoodie and jeans. Annabeth slips the sleeves of her knit sweater up over her wrists and slides her thumb along them.

They're in Paul's prius with Grover in the backseat snoozing. Leo and Calypso are trailing a little ways behind them with Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason as they drive down the freeway. Annabeth glances back at Grover to make sure he's blissfully asleep before turning back to Percy. She opens her mouth to say something, but he beats her to it.

"Jason won't say anything to anyone. No one needs to know," He mutters, glancing up at his mirror.

Annabeth swallows, trying to hide her hurt, "Why doesn't anyone need to know?"

He clicks on his blinker and takes an exit off the freeway, "Because this isn't what you want."

"What? How do you know anything about what I-"

"Because, Annabeth, it's what you said. And if everything you told me was enough for you to end what we had once, I'm sorry, but I don't wanna put myself through it again. Because all those things are just gonna come back, and it fucking sucked enough the first time around," the clicking of his turn signal stops.

She blinks a tear out of her, and realization crawls up her throat. How could she not have realized? This whole time, she spent her waking moments thinking about the strain she put on herself and generally assuming whatever path she took Percy would follow because _he always had before_. And so she sits and lets herself think about what it must've been like. To walk into her house like any other day only to leave two hours later completely different. And then to go home and hear that the father who was never there for him had died, to put on his funeral, to travel to Hawaii and meet someone she was sure was everything Annabeth wasn't, to leave Calypso and to come back and become a professional fucking singer, and then to have the person who started the whole thing come crawling back to him. His emotional shifts must've been going crazy.

Almost ten minutes passes in silence before she speaks again, "It isn't what I want anymore. And it wasn't even completely what I wanted then."

Which was true, she hadn't really even known what she wanted when she had broken up with him, she had just been so confused. What was even happening to her that made her change her views on Percy? She was smart, she wasn't a dumbass, but she totally felt like one right now. Why hadn't she just thought it through?

"Maybe not completely what you wanted, but some part of you did… You might not've known it, but all of me wanted you. All of me still wants you. And right now, I can't see any part of me ever not wanting you. Not before, not now, and not in the future. But some part of you – it doesn't matter how small – decided that a life without me was what you wanted. And damn if I'm not scared that's gonna happen again. And it might sound stupid, but I just…" He grips the steering wheel tighter and takes a breath, "I can't do that to you."

She tries to stop it, but honestly she doesn't care anymore. A tear spills over her eye, and another rushes after it, "You can't do what to me?"

His jaw clenches, "I can't give myself everything I want if it means I can't give you everything you want"

They sit in silence after that.

* * *

She's sitting in the sand, watching the wave's crash onto the shore. The sun set about an hour after they arrived, and she barely see's the moonlight dancing on the top of the water.

They're outside the Jackson's cabin, crowding around a campfire Leo built (for some reason, that boy was just ridiculously good at lighting fires). Jason and Piper share a blanket, pressed up against each other sharing a beer. Calypso has her arms wrapped around Leo's shoulders while he pokes at the fire. Annabeth glances to her right and see's Frank press a kiss to Hazel's cheek before reaching into the ice chest and pulling out a bottle.

Annabeth takes another sip of cheap beer to try and drown just how lonely all these couples made her feel.

"Hey," Grover nudges her side, and she shifts to look up at him standing over her, "Can I talk to you real quick?"

"Yeah, sure," She crumples the can before standing and tossing it into their pile of empty bottles and follows Grover inside.

"I'm gonna grab a couple drinks from the kitchen first," he points towards the archway and strides through towards the fridge.

Annabeth feels her chest tighten as soon as she steps through the front door. She remembers summers spent here with Percy and his mom when they were just in grade school and they were fresh best friends. She remembers the first weekend they spent up here – just the two of them – a couple weeks after they started dating. She sits on the old couch pushed against the wall and looks over at the table to the side of it. She sees pictures of Percy and his mom in the sand (which she herself had taken of them), A new picture of Percy, Sally, and Paul she hadn't seen before, a picture of Percy and Mrs. O'Leary, and – _oh_.

There's a wood frame lying face down behind the rest of the pictures. She reaches back and picks it up to look at it, and already remembers when Sally decided to put the picture there before she even turns it over.

 _"_ _You're family, Annabeth. And you always will be"_

It's a picture of her and Percy sitting on the dunes watching the sunset. She's in between his legs with her back pressed against his stomach while he presses a kiss to the top of her head and has his arms wrapped around her.

Grover comes back from the kitchen, and Annabeth puts the frame face down on the coffee table.

"Here," he hands her another bottle, and sits on the opposite side of the couch.

She takes a drink, "So what's up, Grover?"

He sighs, "I heard you and Percy in the car"

She raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, we were talking to you before you feel asleep-"

"No," he interrupts and puts his drink down on the table, "I mean, yeah but I woke up and you guys were talking so I just stayed quiet. But I heard you guys."

Embarrassment floods through her, "Oh, um… I'm sorry," she trailed off. An awkward pause settles between the two, for the first in years. Grover was one of Annabeth's oldest friends – she'd known him longer than she'd known Percy. It was him that had introduced the two of them in grade school. She couldn't remember the last time she had been in a situation with him where she didn't know what to say, "How much did you hear?"

He gave a sly grin, "You asked him how he didn't know what you wanted,"

She put her drink on the table and buried her head in her hands, "Oh no,"

"Annabeth?"

She kept her head in her hands, "Yeah?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course,"

"Like, completely honest?"

"Yes, Grover, completely,"

"I think you need to leave him alone."

She pulled her head up and shifted to look at him, "What?"

He sighed, "I've never seen Percy as broken up as when he came to my apartment after you broke up with him that night, it was terrible. I was with him two days later when his mom calls and tells him his dad died, he wasn't even as upset about that as he was about you. So I don't know if you're aware of what's happening to him or what it's been like in his head, but you can't do this to him. Because really, who's to say you're not gonna want to break up with him again somewhere down the road? Because no one saw it coming last time, remember? He really, really, really can't go through something like that again, I've never been so worried about him like that," he paused, "You basically told him you wanted him back in the car, and he had to say no. That must've been the hardest thing he's ever had to do, because all he talked about for like a month after you guys broke up was getting you back,"

Annabeth stared at Grover, and she felt her eyes burning for the third time today. It was terrible, all this crying, but she began to realize that they were right. Percy said it, and now Grover was too: Who knew how she was gonna feel in a month? Sure, she's in love with him now, and sure they're the only ones either of them had ever dated, but still. There was nothing set in stone about how wishy washy she could be.

Except… she knew what she wanted now. Definitely.

"You're wrong," she whispered.

Grover shut his eyes, "Annabeth I don't – "

"No, you're wrong," she spouts, "I'm not saying I didn't make a mistake, because I know I did. And I know what it looks like, but I'm not just running back because of the whole singing thing either. I'm not just coming back because I'm scared of being alone. I broke up with him, I know that, and the second he left my apartment I missed him. So much more than anything I told myself prior I would. And at school the next week he wasn't there and I was worried and he was gone for a month and I couldn't stand it, but within the first two days of him being gone I knew I made a mistake. But he didn't answer my texts and he ignored my call so I had to wait. And I know what I want now. I know I made a mistake. I know how it feels to make that mistake, and _holy shit_ I know I'll never make that mistake again," she paused, then took a shaky breath.

"Not before, not now, and not in the future."

* * *

Her and Grover walk outside, both hand in hand with another six-pack. They fill the cooler before seeing Leo and Calypso walk back from their own car.

"Where's Jackson?" Leo asks, holding a black case in his hands as he walks back toward them.

Frank looks around, "I… don't know. Wasn't he by the water a little while ago?"

Hazel spins towards the water, "Yeah, the idiot was trying to go swimming in _this_ weather,"

Leo laughs, "You're such a mom, Hazel,"

"Is he inside?" Piper stretches her neck to look through the door.

They all turn and watch Percy walk from the house, and Annabeth's pulse quickens when he locks eyes with her. She darts her eyes up to Grover, who gives her the same panicked look. _I didn't know_ , he mouths.

She looks back at Percy, who's staring right at her with a concentrated look.

 _Great_ , she thinks to herself, _he totally over-heard us_.

"Oh, hey man, check it out! We all pitched in and got this for you, Broadway," Leo dropped the case into the sand and started to unzip it down the side.

Percy breaks their stare and looks up at Leo, "quit calling me Broadway, man," he smiled.

"Whatever Broadway," he waved him off, "we got you this guitar – the one you've been using in all your vids is a piece of shit,"

"Don't talk about my guitar like that, she's reliable and – holy shit! Is that a Martin?" Percy reached out and grabbed a hold of the neck of the guitar.

Jason kicked the back of Percy's leg without getting up from Piper, "You better like it, that shit was expensive,"

Percy looked down at the guitar in his hands, "I can't take this, I mean, it's a fucking Martin! I know how expensive they are and – "

"And you're gonna shut up and take it, because you know how expensive they are and we didn't waste our money for nothing," Frank laughed.

Percy kept staring at it and sighs, "Thanks, guys, really,"

"Yeah, well, It was Annabeth's idea," Piper nodded towards her.

Annabeth looked up in shock and almost spit the beer out of her mouth, "Piper!"

"What? Who cares?" She shrugged Annabeth off.

Percy finally took his eyes off the guitar and gave her a hard look, "It was your idea?"

She nodded softly, not breaking eye contact.

His eyes softened and he paused for a moment, letting the crackle of the fire take place in the conversation, "Thanks, Beth,"

On any other circumstance from any other person, Annabeth would've corrected them and told them her name's Annabeth, not Beth. But this wasn't any other circumstance nor any other person. And he really only ever called her Beth when he was genuinely happy or excited, so she counted it as a major win and gave him a blushing smile before looking down at her lap.

"Well, play us something," Calypso called out.

Percy gave her an incredulous look, "What?"

"Yeah, you have a guitar, we're by a fire, on the beach, play us something. It'll be like a movie or something."

Hazel gave a small cheer, "Yeah! Come on, we all wanna be serenaded by the great, mysterious voice of Percy Jackson,"

Leo let out soft cheering sounds like a crowd, "Percy! Percy! Percy!"

Percy laughed, "You guys are crazy, hell no I'm not singing right now,"

"Duuuuuuuude! Come on! I, as your acting best friend, am demanding you to break out into song right now!" Grover called out.

"No way man-"

"Oh quit being so shy and shit, do it!"

The group all started chanting for him to play, breaking the sounds of their voices into the quiet of the night.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"Fine, fine, fine!" He waved his hands around in the air, "I'll do it,"

Everyone around the fire laughed and clapped.

"But only if Annabeth tells me to,"

All eyes turned to Annabeth. Sure, she had been laughing and clapping along with the cheers, but she hadn't exactly said anything. She didn't think Percy had noticed.

"What?" she asks laughing, "Of course, do it. I wanna hear,"

He smiles at her, "That's all the convincing I need, then,"

He sits on a log and throws the guitar over his knee. Annabeth feels the blood rush to her face, and she hopes the night and the fire hide it. But Piper gives her a knowing look, and Annabeth wonders exactly what was happening right now.

And then Percy started strumming his first notes and hummed a little melody, and all thoughts leave Annabeth's head.

They all watch the fire and listen to his almost nervous singing. It was weird, to Annabeth, Percy had sang in front of record labels, on camera, in front of small crowds, and yet sitting around a campfire with like eight of his closest friends surrounding him was what got to him.

Grover takes a seat beside her and nudges her with his shoulder, "Hey," he whispers, "I don't think he heard anything. I think you're fine,"

Annabeth nods and relaxes with the reassurance.

* * *

They're watching a movie inside now. The coffee table from the center of the room was pushed against the wall, and Percy laid down a bunch of blankets for them to lay on. It's called Stuck in Love, and Annabeth is in love with it entirely.

But she's distracted, just not in a bad way. Leo and Calypso fell asleep on top each other on the loveseat. Jason was playing with Piper's hair while she slept on his chest on one of the blankets. Frank and Hazel had curled up together on the other side of Grover, who was sprawled out in between the two couples.

It's a shame Juniper had a convention the school's Environment Club had to go to this weekend, she thinks.

Annabeth sits on the couch her and Grover had talked on earlier with her feet up and curled around herself. Percy sits on the other side, with his head resting on his propped up hand against the armrest and the other traveling against the length of the couches back. She tries to concentrate on the movie – really she does, especially since the girl's boyfriend Lou almost kind of resembles Percy – but Percy keeps dancing his fingertips against the back of the couch, which is like an inch away from Annabeth's shoulder. And she sees just how open his side is and fights the urge to curl into it. She looks back at the screen and keeps her focus there.

For like three seconds.

"Are you just gonna keep looking over at me or are you gonna come over here?"

Annabeth almost thought it was the movie. She looks down at Jason and sees he's passed out with his hand still stuck in Piper's choppy hair. She checks around to make sure everyone's still asleep before glancing up at Percy.

He's already looking at her, "Wow, I tell you to come here and you immediately look at Grace, you hiding something there, Annabeth?"

She stares at him shocked, "Um… what?"

He gives her a blank face, before leaning across and grabbing a hold of her hand. He guides her over into his side and wraps him arm around her shoulder, squeezing her in tight, "Hey, you can relax, you know?"

She stay frigid against his side before placing her hand on his knee and reaching the other up to lay atop the hand on her shoulder, "Did I miss something?"

He smiles down at her, "I heard you and Grover in here earlier," he nods his head toward the table top next to the couch with all the picture frames, except there's a different one in front. The picture of her and Percy stands against the rest, no longer placed behind. She glances at the coffee table where she left it and then back to him.

"You heard us?"

He kisses the top of her head, and she finally relaxes into his side, "Yeah,"

"So, what then?"

"What then?" he questions.

"Yeah, what are you deciding?"

"What am I deciding?"

"Yeah, what's new?"

He laughs softly, "Nothing's new,"

She pulls her head off his chest and looks up at him, and dread over what he's about to say fills her chest, "What do you mean nothings new?"

He's still smiling at her, "Nothing's changed, for me at least."

Annabeth almost whines, "Percy what are you saying? Come on,"

He chuckles and she feels the rumble through his chest, "I mean exactly that. Nothing's changed. I still want you. I'll always want you. And I won't have everything I want unless you do too. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but coming from what you and Grover were saying in here earlier," he pauses and the whole world just _shuts the fuck up_ for him, "I'm pretty sure this is what you want,"

He kisses her, nothing like the one in her bedroom, just a simple kiss that means absolutely everything to her.

"You still want me?" she just can't believe it, she has to make sure.

"Of course," his eyes crinkle, "I'll never not want you, Annabeth. Not before, not now, and not in the future."

Annabeth see's something out of the corner of her eye, and she turns to see Grover raising his fist in the air, "Why is he always pretending to be asleep around us?" she laughs.

"I don't know," Grover mumbles, "But I'll never see myself not being asleep around you guys. Not before, not now, and not in the future," he laughs.

Annabeth throws a pillow at him laughing, and then curls back into Percy's side.


End file.
